battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Death
A player is considered dead when they had lost all of their health points after being deployed. Critically Wounded In earlier Battlefield games (first introduced in Battlefield 2 alongside defibrillators) with the defibrillator or an equivalent revival gadget, a player is considered critically wounded for 15 seconds after losing all of their HP. A downed soldier can call for a medic, and very little else. If a medic does not revive the downed soldier in time, the soldier dies and is considered killed. Until those 15 seconds has passed, the player keeps their reinforcement ticket, if used by the game mode. Certain scenarios cause a mortally wounded player to be instantly removed from action, with the message "You have been killed," or some variant. The player cannot be revived by any means. In later games, this stage is replaced with the killcam. In Refractor-era games, wounded players may change Customization, and choose an alternate spawn point. Beginning with Battlefield: Bad Company 2, wounded players may see a Killcam. In Battlefield 1, wounded players may choose to wait for or skip a revive, and must wait until they return to the spawn screen to customize. Battlefield V In Battlefield V, a mechanic similar to critically wounded appears. The wounded will bleed out, but can choose to call a medic by pressing , and can briefly prolong their revival window by holding . Should a squad be wiped, any wounded squadmates will expire, preventing other Medic teammates from reviving them. In a departure from previous games, both Medics and non-medic Squadmates can bring players back from a downed state, the former using the permanently-equipped Syringe and the latter using the more lengthy process of Buddy Revive. Also in Battlefield V, Incendiary Grenades can be thrown onto downed enemies to greatly reduce their bleed out time - when burning, text on the screen will indicate a downed player is "burning out". Killcam Replacing the critically wounded stage in earlier Battlefield games, killcam is identical to the critically wounded stage in some respects. The player is considered to have been killed, but can be revived by the medic in this stage. The killcam shows who killed the player, allowing them to plan ahead for their next respawn. Killed The player has expired or committed suicide, and has been removed from the battlefield. The player can no longer be revived, and will soon be directed to the deployment screen. On game modes where reinforcement tickets are used, being killed expends a ticket. In earlier games, first-person view is disabled, and the player only sees the surroundings near where they died. At this point, a spawn screen appears, allowing the player to select a spawn point and respawn if possible. The player can also use their loadout screen, text chat or leave the game. In later games, the player progresses to the deployment screen after a short moment in the killcam stage. In Battlefield 1, the player can skip to the deployment screen by holding down the skip revive button, confirming that they do not wish to be revived. Spectating In earlier games, players that do not (or cannot) respawn can continue spectating. Certain games or servers may restrict what a spectating player can see, or may return the player to the spawn screen after some time. Players who join mid-round are also considered spectating. Respawning Reviving Category:Mechanics